Going Drag
by Scarlet Amaranth
Summary: On his next mission, Kurama learned that there are worse things than fighting ten Karasus. What happens when our favorite Kitsune is forced to attend an all girls school? KB
1. Prologue

**Going Drag**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

-

"I beg you pardon?" he did not want to believe the words that his company had just uttered.

There was a minute of an almost deafening silence that went by inside the room. The two not-so-human occupants were keenly facing each other. Kurama, the notorious Kitsune thief that was living as a human, was currently in the Spirit Realm and in front of him was the Prince of the Underworld.

The pint sized Prince slightly shifted in his seat, he was hoping that the redhead would smile and simply acquiesce to his request like he usually did.

"I enrolled you to White Lily Private High School, where some parasitical demons have been sighted. I need you to find out who they are, and discreetly exterminate them without harming the hosts. This is a solo mission for you. However, I will send Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yuusuke for backup if you find yourself in a dire situation", Koenma repeated word-for-word what he had just said a few minutes ago to the teen standing before him.

The demigod then handed him a DVD and a manila envelope, "everything you need to know about this mission is in here and inside the envelope are your papers for school."

Kurama stared murderously at the aforementioned items, not bothering to pick it up.

He clenched his jaws so hard it almost made a sound. "You do realize that it's an _all-girl's_ school, Koenma." Despite the redhead's seemingly calm exterior, his strained voice and golden orbs were not doing a good job of hiding his vexation.

The Prince paled and was almost tempted to take back what he had said. He bit the insides of his cheeks and forced himself to remain adamant on his decision. "Yes, I know that fact very well. That is also the reason why this mission is assigned solely to _you_."

Even if his insides were shouting bloody carnage, the Kitsune rationally thought about it. Kuwabara could never pass as a girl, and there was no telling what kind of perverted things Yuusuke would do. Moreover, the two human teenagers were not one to be subtle and patient. And Hiei… well, no need to go there. There was just no way in the Nine Levels of Hell would the little Fire Demon do it without killing Koenma or the human hosts first.

He released a long pained sigh, "I do not have a choice on this matter, do I?"

The Prince dived in for the kill, "unless you want to shoulder the guilt of letting helpless teenage girls be prey to demons, no, you do not."

Resignation was clearly written on the teen's fair countenance. Koenma _almost_ felt sorry for him, but at the moment, self-preservation was on the top of his charts. If this problem was not dealt with as soon as possible, it would eventually reach the ears of his father.

"Anything but that", the brunette winced at the though and twiddled his chubby little fingers.

The minute part of him that felt guilty for forcing the mission to the Kitsune said, "I'm sure it won't take long, it isn't dangerous either. They are relatively low level demons. The only problem is that if not handled delicately, the hosts might be harmed. That is what we are trying to avoid."

Kurama knew the moment he heard of the mission that there was no backing out and he would still be forced to do it, either by the oath he made after stealing Reikai's treasures or by his own human conscience. He sighed one more time and gave Koenma a curt nod.

He then grabbed the items and walked out the massive doors of the office. The ogres somehow knew that he was not in the best of moods, scurried out of his way.

When Koenma was sure that the Kitsune was out of his palace, he slumped over his majestic purple chair and breathed out a sigh of relief. He swore never to do anything that would anger the slyest of the Tantei—ever. Just the feeling of Kurama's suppressed youki was enough to give him goose bumps to last at least a month.

-

_tbc…_

Note: Story takes place after the Dark Tournament. In this fic Kurama could switch between forms if he wants to (without needing any potion or dying friends), because I have a feeling that Youko wants to appear sometime later in the story.

I just couldn't resist writing a story with Kurama dressing up as a girl (laughs!). His manly pride will be tortured on the next chapters, I'm afraid. As for pairings, this will eventually be KB.


	2. A cup or B cup

**Going Drag**

**Chapter 1: A cup or B cup, Kurama?**

**-**

Slivers of sunlight went through the half-opened blinds of the window, effectively waking him up. He groaned as he rubbed the sleep off of his eyes. Hell knows how he dreaded this day. He even _hoped_, as futile as it was that today would never come. The universe, however, was not under Kurama's control. Damn it.

It had been a week days since his visit to Reikai and all preparations had been made for his transfer. When he got home after his talk with Koenma, he was surprised that his mother had already known about the exchange program, albeit not the _real_ school he was going to. She said the vice principal from Kamigyo High School called just before he got home informing her of Shuuichi's transfer to the famous all boy's school. She was a tad upset that he didn't tell him sooner. But luckily, Shiori didn't press for more information due to her complete trust in her son and the fact that she was busy with the preparations for her upcoming wedding.

Kurama glanced at his alarm clock; it was only seven o'clock am. Plenty of time to catch the bullet train leaving at eight to Kyoto where his new school was located.

He yawned and stretched his lethargic limbs, then sluggishly dragged his body out of the comforts of his warm bed.

After his quick shower, he looked for some clothes that would hide his obviously flat-as-a-board chest. He chose a thick white sweatshirt and a pair of blue jeans. Kurama looked at the full body mirror. Yep, as much as he hated to admit it, he really could pass as a girl even _without_ putting any effort. Anyone who didn't know him would have to feel him up to be sure of his sex… which actually happened more that a couple of times in the past, unfortunately. Good thing he had fast reflexes and had been able to grab or dodge the offending hand before it touch a private part of his body.

Kurama sighed. He didn't want to remember those incidents this early in morning. Scratch that, he _never_ wants to recall those incidents, he mentally corrected.

He quickly grabbed his baggage sitting on top of his desk. He had packed everything he might need last night, including a couple of his mother's old clothes he found in the attic. He then proceeded towards the kitchen for a drink before heading out. On the table, he noticed a ham and egg sandwich that his mom probably made for him before going to work. There was also a note, it read:

_Shuiichi, _

_Sorry that I had to leave early today and I can't see you off at the station. I know you're a big boy now, but Okasan still worries about her baby. Call me as soon as you get settled in your dorm. I'll miss you. Take care!_

_Love, hugs, and kisses, _

_Okasan_

He smiled fondly as he carefully folded the letter and put it in his bag. Shiori had already told him at dinner that she had an important meeting today and would leave earlier than usual. Kurama did not expect that she would have time to make something for him, but he did cherish the gesture very much.

Checking the time, he saw that he only had twenty five minutes before the train's departure. Judging by the distance of the station, he figured that it would take him about fifteen minutes if he walked, five if he ran, and less than one if he used his youki. He decided that it was best to leisurely enjoy a morning walk. Not wanting to be pressed for time, he just wrapped the sandwich in a table napkin and put it inside a Ziploc. He would have to eat his breakfast inside the bullet train.

Kurama was slightly pleased that he did not have to buy a ticket out of his own money. Koenma had graciously provided one along with his school papers and fake ID that he received when he was informed of the mission.

It was first class too, he mused. Koenma must be really desperate for this mission to be done with.

Upon finding his designated seat in the train, he took out a book and began to read. About a couple of paragraphs later, he felt another presence. He glanced to his right and saw petite elderly woman, probably in her 70s. She was trying, and failing, to lift her luggage to put in the compartment above their seats.

He immediately stood up and offered his help.

"Why thank you dear" she said with a smile when the task was done and they were seated. "These old bones aren't as strong as they used to be, could lift a small horse back in the days, you know".

The redhead grinned. "It was my pleasure, ma'am". The old lady that he helped turned out to be his seatmate for the duration of his ride.

He was about to return to his novel when she started a conversation. "My name's Ninomiya Ai. It's really nice to see that there are still young people that have nice manners these days. Your mother must be very proud that she raised a wonderful daughter".

He quickly hid his surprised expression, "_I should be used to this by now_", he thought. "Thank you. I'm…" he paused for a second. He had almost said his real name, "Shuiichi" which was undoubtedly male. This was a nice time for practice before he reached his school. "I'm Botan. Minamino, Botan" he quickly said with a smile as he reached out his hand to shake the old lady's. "It's nice to meet you, Ninomiya-san".

"What a beautiful name! How old are you, dear? I have a grandson that is about your age…" The two hours of train ride was spent talking with Ninomiya-san and perfecting the expressions and gestures of a young lady down to a science.

When they reached the station, Ninomiya-san tearfully said her goodbye. "When you broke up with your boyfriend, pay me a visit and I will set you up on a date with my grandson, Botan."

He shyly giggled, putting a hand over his mouth, as he had seen the girls in school do. "I will, take care now". He waved his goodbye and boarded on a second train for another thirty-minute ride.

-

Kurama arrived at the gates of White Lily at around noon. He was directed to the dorm by the school guard, saying that they were expecting him today.

While walking to the dorm, he discreetly checked his surrounding. "_There definitely is something here, but the youki is faint and all over the place. This could take a while to track down_", he told himself.

He reached a cream colored, western style, three-storey building. The front door was embellished with intricate filigree of white lilies. The school really did stand up to its name, he noted. Kurama took a deep breath as he turned the handle and entered.

A plump lady met his view, "Oh, you must be the new exchange student! I'm Miyahara Nanaho, just call me Nana—for short, resident dorm mother at your service." she was bustling with cheerful excitement that Kurama couldn't help but like her. The woman, Nana-san, then quickly stretched her arms to envelop him in a hug. It was quick, but he hoped that the older lady didn't feel his flat, masculine chest. "Welcome to White Lily! Er, what's your name again? The principal told me, but I can't seem to remember names that haven't got a face to go with it". She let out a hearty chuckle.

He gave a sincere smile, "Pleasure to meet you, Nana-san. My name is Minamino Kurama". That was the name that Koenma used for his school papers, which for the life of him, he could not fathom why he didn't use when introducing himself to the old lady at the station. He just used the name of the first girl that he could think of. He shrugged the thought off and concentrated on not blowing his cover.

"That's an interesting name for a young lady, eh? Your parents must like nature".

"Ah, yes, they did name me after the mountain. I heard that it was where they had their honeymoon". One of the many things a Kitsune excelled in was the Fine Art of Fibbing. It could be said that Kurama, regardless of his human side, was a Kitsune through and through.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho! I love how your parents think. Mine were not so imaginative. Can you guess where they got my name?" He was about to open his mouth to answer, but it turned out to be a rhetorical question as she answered it herself. "Seventh child! I'm the youngest of their seven kids. So Nanaho it is. Welp, come on now, Kurama-chan, let's get you settled into your room."

His room turned out to be on the top floor. Green and cream seemed to be the motif of the dorm: the walls were painted in elegant cream, while the doors had a rich forest green hue. Each door also had gold numbers embedded on it. It was classy, rather than girly which the he appreciated.

Nana-san stopped at room 315 and gave him a key, excitedly indicating that he should open his room. A click, a turn, and it opened.

"Hi-ya roomie!" a happy, familiar voice greeted him.

To say that he was surprised was an understatement. His hyper, blue-haired friend stood right in front of him. Kurama was not sure if he felt relieved at the familiar face or embarrassed that one of his friends was to see him in drag. It was one thing that they knew of the mission and another that they had to actually _see_ him dressed as a girl.

Before he could get his thoughts sorted out, he heard Nana-san talking to him. "Welp, I better get going now. Botan-chan volunteered to show you around and help you settle in, but she herself had arrived only a couple of days before you, so if you two need anything don't be shy to ask me or any of the girls."

"Aye, Nana-chan! See ya later!" Botan gave Nana-san a salute as the dorm mother went. She then shoved Kurama inside room and locked the door. "So, were you surprised?"

He nodded, "yes, Koenma somehow failed to inform me that you would be here, Botan."

"Actually at first he thought that you're plenty fine to do this job alone, seeing that we had no other choice but to send you by yourself. But I think after your mission briefing, he sort of changed his mind. He decided that you might appreciate a little help from little ol' me". She giggled. "You know, the ogres and Koenma-sama still remember your youki flaring through the palace!" Botan used her hands to animatedly recreate his energy scaring the heck out of the Reikai employees on that fated afternoon.

He smiled at her antics and decided that with her here, this mission might not be that bad after all.

Kurama gave the room an appraising look. It was more spacious than he had expected. The furniture was simple but stylish, the color motif continued inside as well. It looked more like a three-star hotel room than an average student dorm. There were two single beds and built-in cabinets at the opposite sides of the room, and two desks at the center. It was like one side was the mirror image of the other if one was to cut the room in half, except Botan's side had more stuff and was a bit messier.

He also noticed that their room had its own bathroom, which was a big relief. He would not have to take a bath before dawn to avoid the other residents.

"You like it?"

"It's quite pleasant" he walked to his bed and sat down.

"That's good! I knew you'd like it. It matches your style, you know, like all the green and flowers." She walked to his closet and opened it. "Anyway, let's get down to business".

She took a school uniform from his cabinet. The kitsune made a barely audible groan. He had almost forgotten about this part. "Koenma-sama and I had this tailored for you, Kurama."

He eyed the three-piece abomination. It was a green plaid skirt, dark green blazer with gold stitching and buttons, the school insignia stitched at the right breast, and a white blouse with a matching green ribbon.

Botan walked closer to him and held it up, "definitely your color, Kurama! Lucky you, it totally clashes with my blue hair!"

He produced a wry smile; he could tell that she was saying it for his sake. His dread must have been visible, because in her own Botan-like fashion, she was trying to cheer him up.

A few decades ago, he wouldn't mind it so much that he had to put on a skirt and act as a girl. His Youko side thought that he was more beautiful than any woman, after all. However, living some years as a human male had considerably changed him. For all his wisdom and power, he was housed in a teenage boy's body and mentality.

"I specifically made sure that your skirt is longer, you might not be used to feeling… _drafty _there. This school isn't that strict about uniform regulations, some old, rich families doesn't approve of short skirts. So, want to try it on?" He could detect the hopeful undertone in her question.

"Sure, not like I have a choice and it's better to get used to it as soon as possible."

Her face glowed when he acquiesced. She probably put more effort into this mission than he did.

She handed him the uniform and he gently took it from her hands. "Um, have you ever worn a bra, Kurama? 'Cause it would be obvious if you don't have, you know, _boobs_."

He cracked a tiny smile, "can't say that I have, Botan." Then quickly added in a small voice, "but I brought my mom's old bra just in case". He then opened his bag, pulled out a white bra and showed it to his roommate. He could feel the heat rising on his face as Botan inspected his brassiere.

The grim reaper unsuccessfully bit back a giggle. He scowled, this was really getting embarrassing. But in retrospect, he was glad that it was Botan who was his roommate. This mission would have been exponentially more difficult otherwise.

"Ne, Kurama, when you said that it was her _old_ undergarment you weren't kidding. It's a _maternity _bra. See these buttons, it's so that she could take the cup off to breastfeed you. Normal bras don't have those. Plus, it's a D-cup, milking mothers usually have bigger breasts."

"I-I couldn't have known, never had a kid."

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh? No little Kitsunes running around? Well, don't worry, that's why I am here to help you!"

His jaw dropped at the statement and looked at her with a shocked expression, blushing like a tomato.

"Help you with the bra problem, I mean! What were you thinking, silly?" She jokingly tapped his forehead and giggled.

"Ah, yes, of course. The _bra problem_"

Before they could have an awkward silence, Botan went back to Kurama's closet and pulled out two bras. "This one's an A-cup", she handed one to him. Thankfully it was a simple white one, not the frilly, lacy, hot pinks that he sometimes sees in the commercials. "And this is a B-cup. Try them both on and let's see if you're an A or B"

At first he couldn't tell the difference, but upon closer inspection, he could see that the B-cup was a bit bigger than the A-cup.

Botan then gave him a couple of silicone breasts. It was soft and felt like the real thing, he absentmindedly noticed. "I thought that you would make a hot girl with a C-cup or bigger, but that would be harder to manage, more uncomfortable, not to mention heavier." She paused, "what _were_ you thinking of putting inside your bra before?" Once again, Botan couldn't hold back the mischievous grin from coming out.

He chuckled. After the initial shock of talking about bras with Botan (of all people), he was actually starting to find the whole situation funny rather than awkward. Maybe it was because she was such a comfortable companion that the whole traumatic experience was becoming more bearable. "I was thinking of stuffing socks with cotton or Kleenex, whichever was available".

As expected, she released a guffaw.

Unexpectedly, he joined her.

_tbc…_

-

Review responses: Thanks to all those who reviewed, I know there's a review response feature, but I get lazy to respond there. lol Thanks again, I appreciate it.

**LeFoxy** – thanks! I _ADORE_ KB too!

**Wild Irish Rose31** – Yep, Youko will definitely make an appearance here! Thanks for the review

**kuramalover21** – thanks! Here's the update, sorry it took so long.

**Miss Siela** – if you had written it, send me the link. I would love to read it, I like gender bender stuff! Thank you.

**Enigma** – thankies! I've always wanted to see the YYH boys in drag, but Kurama would be the most suitable, wouldn't he?

**Brittney Williams** – here it is! As you could probably tell, I love having him dressing up as a girl too!

**khryzle kawaii** – thanks for the kind reviews! Here you go, this one's longer, just as you demanded, lol!

A/N: The school is made up, as you could probably tell. I have no idea where YYH takes place in Japan, and even if I did, I wouldn't know how long it would take the bullet train to get to Kyoto (where Kurama's new school is). Since Botan and Kurama are separated from the rest of the cast, there would quite a few OCs here. Sorry for those who don't like 'em, there's nothing I could do about it.

As for Nana's and Kurama's names, _nana_tsu is seven in Japanese and Kurama's a name of a mountain (I think)

Sorry it took so long to write this, I was sort of floating off to other fandoms. But I'm back! Thank you for reading my ficcy.


	3. Meeting

**Chapter 2: "An Unexpected Meeting"**

-

Even while staring at his own reflection, it was hard for him to swallow how _feminine _he looked. Kurama had always appeared quite androgynous but he still looked manly… even while wearing Meiou's magenta uniform. However now that he was donned in White Lily's uniform, not a soul would suspect that he was anything but a woman. They would not even need to cup a feel. The conservative cut hid the curves he did not posses and toned down the hard edges of his masculine body. In addition, its colors bring out the greenness of his eyes and nicely complemented his fiery red hair. In it, he looked like a delicate and classy high school lady.

He did not alter anything about his appearance except for one little thing: the bra. Yes, a small change made a whole world of difference. He—Youko Kurama, feared and legendary demon thief extraordinaire—was now wearing a bra. It was B-cup. Inside it were two perfectly shaped silicone breast molds.

"_Ooooh, I knew I got the shade right. It perfectly matches your skin tone. And look, Kurama, it even has built-in nipples!" Botan excitedly pointed out as she showed him how to put the bra on. He blushed at the comment but still indulged her with a nod and a (wry) smile. _

"_Can't I go with the smaller one, Botan?"_

"_But Kurama, with this you'll look hotter. Trust me. Besides, we need to balance out your broad shoulders. I mean they're not very _manly_, but still wider than a girl's… ack! No, no, no, I didn't mean to insult you! You do have nice slender shoulders—not girly at all! Oh, no, I mean they're girly enough?! Ahhh, nooo!"_

_He chuckled. It was always funny to see her distressed about small things. But she was now on the verge of hyperventilating. He thus decided to put an end to her tirade and held up his hands to stop her, "okay, okay, Botan. Don't panic. I am not insulted and I understand what you mean." _

_Teary yet hopeful eyes stared at his, "so, you'll go with B-cups?"_

"_Um, very well", vaguely he wondered why she even asked him which one he preferred when it was clear what she wanted for him to wear… _

He heard a knock at the door just as he finished tying the green ribbon on his collar. "Kurama, are you done? Can I come in?" The kitsune could detect the barely concealed anticipation from the tone of Botan's voice. Although he could not figure out why, it was as plain as day that she was enjoying this.

"Yes, you may come in now, Botan."

"Waaaah! I knew it. You look really beautiful, Kurama. Oh, here," she handed him a cold can of oolong tea, "I got it while waiting."

"Thank you." He didn't specify if it was for the tea or the compliment. Botan suspects it was more on the latter. _He'd probably be a millionaire if he receives a penny every time someone compliments him. _

"So, ready to face the world as a girl?" she asked before taking a sip of her own drink.

Kurama was not sure how to answer that question. On one hand, he would never be able to be one hundred percent ready (he already felt weary after putting on fake breasts); on the other hand, he did not have a choice but to suck it up and be a girl on this mission. But he did not want to tell her that. He was supposed to be the mature one out of all the Spirit Detectives, not a kid who would whine while people's lives were at steak. So a dull, "hm," was all he could answer back at her.

"Well, since you're all dressed up, I thought I should give you a tour of the place and we can start our investigation. I'll introduce you to everyone I know too. We only have half day of classes today, so most of the students are either just hanging out or doing club activities."

-

Now, when Botan said she would introduce him to everyone she knows, Kurama did not expect her to introduce him to almost everyone in the whole school! From students, teachers, lunch ladies, yard workers, and even the stray cats… she knew them all. And not just their names, she talked to them as if they were lifelong friends. It was hard to believe that she had only been at White Lily a mere two and a half days ahead of him. It was usually Yuusuke and Kuwabara who accompanied her during investigations therefore today was his first time seeing her at work. He was sincerely amazed. But now that he thought about it, she always had a way with people, not to mention an incredible work ethic. It was no wonder Koenma gave her this job.

The school grounds were expansive, much more so than what he had originally thought. It took them five hours to cover it all, but he supposed it was mostly due to the stops and introductions. But even though they covered the whole school, they could not pinpoint the exact location of the main youkai parasite. He deduced that the demon had been living here for a long time that it left minute youki traces everywhere. Had it not reproduced and infected more hosts, Reikai probably would not notice its existence at all. As it was, they could not take any sudden action without further information.

The two detectives were finally inside the privacy of their shared room. "Ah, we covered a lot today", she said as she stretched her arms and back languidly. "Having a physical form sure is hard." Kurama suspects that it was not the only reason for her fatigue. She probably had been very busy with all the preparations as well. He felt a morsel of guilt for his selfish attitude about this mission. While he was trying to put off going to White Lily as much as possible, Botan was already doing all the hard work.

"Do you want something to drink or eat, Botan? I'll go downstairs and get some for you," offered the contrite fox.

"Eh? Thanks, but please, don't do it for my sake. They'll start serving dinner in about an hour anyway."

"I see. Well, I think I should unpack my luggage then."

Botan sat up from her bed, "oh, need help? You must be tired from the trip and from our walk earlier. Oh my, maybe you should just rest and let me do it!"

_Really_, he thought, _how selfless can this person be?_ Times like these, Botan reminds him of his mother. A bubbly, giddy version of his mother, he mused.

Before she could get up from her bed, he said, "I got it, Botan. Just relax and stay where you are. Besides it'll be embarrassing for me to see a girl handle my unmentionables, you know. But thank you, I appreciate it."

Botan's eyes widen a fraction, before she released another of her characteristic chortle. "But, Kurama, I've _already_ seen your bra!"

"That you have," he conceded with a smile of his own. "But really, I'm not exhau—" the redhead stopped talking in midsentence for his friend had finally succumbed to her weariness and was already fast asleep. He then went back to finish his task as quietly as possible.

-

What was its purpose?

Why was that youkai here? This was _their_ land.

The parasite slithered around the neck of its host, agitated. It could feel it… another youkai in their territory. It was close. Too close.

This one was much more powerful than even its main body… even if they rejoined and became one again they would not stand a chance in an open battle. The intruder was suppressing its youki, but they could still detect it. Scary. Strong. Powerful. They were weak, E-class demon at most. They could not even fully function and survive long without a host.

Little youkai parasites throughout White Lily squirmed nervously inside their hosts.

_Worry not._ Their main body declared in their collective consciousness. They have other sources. It was their specialty to detect the strong and lurk undetected. They did not survive this long by beating their opponents through sheer force.

_Ah, yes, worry not. _The parasite closest to the kitsune's location crawled up from the neck of its host and went back inside her left ear; contend in its favorite resting spot. The girl blinked and continued her math problems.

For now, they would observe. If the intruder was found hostile… then they would retaliate. Even if their bodies were weak, they would _win_. This was their territory.

_Worry not._

-

Finished with organizing his things, Kurama was now lying sideways on his bed and reading the same book he started in the bullet train. He supposed it was time for dinner now. But Botan was still sleeping, he did not know whether to wake her up or let her sleep in. He could just go down to the dining hall and get some food for her to eat later but a part of him did not want to leave her alone.

Parasitic youkai were known for their stealth, they could easily discern others while hiding their own presence. Most types could flawlessly blend in with their surroundings too. Their targets would not know what hit them until it was too late. In rarer cases, it was even possible that the host would not be aware at all that they have something living inside them. After their initial surveillance, Kurama suspected that the ones here were of that kind. _Very tricky indeed._ If it were not for his knowledge and heightened senses, he would not notice anything wrong. Lesser youkai could fall prey to the parasites here. Ordinary humans would stand no chance at all.

There was also the likelihood that the enemy had already noticed his presence in White Lily. It was not safe to leave Botan while she was vulnerable.

"Pudding! George ate the last pudding, Lord Koenma! I did not even touch it!" Botan yelled, woken up by some weird nightmare. She sat up and looked at Kurama, "eh?"

"Hello, Botan."

She blinked a couple of times before finally recalling what happened, "oh, hi there. I must have dozed off. I'm sorry. How long was I out? You still need help with your stuff?" She yawned and stretched her arms. Her actions reminded him very much of a cat who just woke up from its nap.

Kurama put his book down and stood up. Shaking his head, he replied, "no need to apologize. Almost two hours and thank you for the offer but it's all done. I was just waiting for you to wake up. You ready for dinner?"

At the word "dinner", their empty stomachs simultaneously moaned in protest of a missed lunch.

Botan gave him a genuinely remorseful look, "you haven't had lunch? You should have woken me up or left to get something to eat. Sorry for being a burden…"

He walked over to her and patted her head. "Silly, I told you, you don't have to apologize. You've already done so much for this mission. You're never a burden, Botan, please remember that." He paused and cocked an eyebrow, "hm, you haven't had lunch yet too, have you?"

"Ah, well, I thought you already did and we need to cover as much of this place as possible… er, and I forgot?"

"And I thought _you_ already did when you didn't say anything before."

"I guess we were both acting silly, huh, Kurama?"

They smiled sheepishly at each other. "Yes, we were. Let us remedy that, shall we?"

"Yessir!" she did her animated salute and stood up from her bed.

Kurama had already opened the door and when he looked back to see if she was following him, he found Botan holding her mouth and trying to restrain a wild guffaw from breaking out. Moreover, tears were threatening to fall down her cheeks. Scratch that, she was _crying_.

Even with his IQ of about 200 (his teachers were ready to sell the story of "the-child-prodigy-only-seen-once-in-a-millennia" to the news before his mother intervened with a law suit) he could not fathom the reason why Botan was getting hysterical with laughter.

A few minutes passed before she was able to talk, "Ku-ku-kurama! Your breasts! Look!"

He looked down… and alas, his "breasts" were sticking out at odd angles. One was just below his chin while the other was pushed so far on his side it looked as if he had a boob growing out of his armpit. They probably slid off from the confines of his bra while he was lying on his side a while ago.

He felt as if all the blood in his body came rushing over to his head in embarrassment. His was certain that his face now rivaled the redness of his hair. But before he could do anything, Botan was already in front of him, setting his misplaced boobs back to their rightful location. "Hm, I guess I need to help you adjust your bra later. Your little ones should feel snug and tight," she instructed him sagely with a nod. He gulped and mechanically mirrored her nod.

Too preoccupied with the incident, they did not notice the arrival of another dorm mate. "Botan! I didn't see you in the dining hall, so I was about to get you. Oh, she must be your new roommate?"

"Hi there, Maya! Bingo! Meet my roomie, Kurama. We were just about to go down to eat dinner."

Said roommate, however, was frozen at the sight of Maya. Yes, _that_ Maya. His former classmate and the girl he could have had feelings for, if he allowed himself to. She looked almost the same as she did two years ago, he noted. Maybe three or four inches taller, her face had lost its childish roundness and was more defined, she still had the same straight, black hair albeit longer—shoulder length with fringe in front. Her clear brown eyes still held the innocence and determination he had liked about her.

"Minamino, Shuiichi-kun?" She shook her head as if to clear a memory, "ah, sorry. You look a lot like my classmate in junior high. Anyway I'm Maya, second year student and dorm prefect. If you have any questions, feel free to… ask… me…" She was about to offer her hand when her vision trailed down to Botan's hands that were unfortunately still attached to Kurama's breasts.

For the second time in less than ten minutes, Kurama could feel the violent rush of blood flowing to his head. This time, a sense of vertigo almost overcame him. If it was possible to literally die from embarrassment, he would be six feet under by now. _Hopefully, there is a pregnant woman near by…_ the part of him which detached itself from reality piped in.

Botan could sense Kurama's _mortification_, which by the way, was an understatement. "Um, there's a perfectly logical explanation for this, Maya…"

Distantly, Kurama wondered what he did to deserve this.

_tbc…_

-

**Note:** Haven't updated in years… But I'm back and determined to finish it this time! I hope (knocks on wood). Does anyone know what Maya's last name is? I read the extra chapter years ago... can't recall what it was.

**THANKS** for those who left a review. Really, thank you. It's because of you that continue to write this. So forgive me for the late update? Please?

(To anyone who reads _Botan Investigates_: it might take longer for me to update that one, I'm going to rewrite the whole thing. For now, this fic takes is priority.)


End file.
